The invention is directed to a toggle or pivotal switch and more particularly to an extension for switch activation by a person that cannot normally reach the conventional switch operator and more particularly to an extension in the configuration of a fanciful design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,602 teaches a switch extender for ether a toggle switch and when modified for use on a rocker switch. To use the extender for the switch activation the face plate attached to a conventional wall switch is translated up and down activating a toggle switch and when modified actuates a rocker type wall switch in as similar manner. The face plate is non-decorative and appears to have a limited switch operator extension. The extender of this invention requires a modification for use with a rocker switch.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,055,645, 5,017,746 and 3,825,710 operated a toggle switch by up and down action rather than rotational movement as Applicant""s and cannot be used with rocker type switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,325 teaches a rotary type toggle switch operator. The rotation requires the operation of two individual activation pull cords, i.e. one for turning the switch on and a second for turning the switch off. There is no operator means for use with a rocker type switch.
The instant invention is directed to a decorative combination toggle switch and rocker switch operator having a rotatable extended actuator that extends the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d actuation of the switch to a lower elevation that the normal switch operator. The lower reach for switch actuation is beneficial for small children as well as short, handicapped persons or the like requiring a lower switch operator than normally provided.
The switch extender has an extension arm that when used with a toggle type switch includes an aperture for receiving the normal switch operator. The extension arm is pivotally attached off center from the switch operator to a decorative front panel in the shape of an animal or the like. The front panel is attached by screws passing partially through the front surface and threading into the normal screw threads of the switch housing. Spacers are positioned over the screws between the back surface of the front panel and the switch housing.
The extension arm further includes a pair of cam surfaces that when mounted to the front panel and switch housing as above mentioned operates a rocker type switch in the same manner as the toggle switch.
The extension arm activates the switches by rotating from left to right. In one direction of rotation the switch is activated and in the other direction the switch is inactivated.
The front panel takes the general form of a fanciful animal and the extension arm is a fanciful tail for that animal.
The principal object of the instant invention is to provide a conventional wall switch extension that has a fanciful configuration for lowering the switch operator to accommodate children, short and handicapped individuals.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall switch extender that is operable without modification on both toggle and rocker switches.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wall switch extender in the fanciful design of an animal and the switch operator in the form of a fanciful design of a tail for that animal.
Other objects and advantages will become obvious when taken into consideration with the following drawings and specifications.